Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus: Flaming Temple of Flame
"Flaming Temple of Flame" was a job in Fire in the Sky of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Walkthorugh Once you enter this area, walk down the ramp and take out the mandrill guards. Climb the pole and jump over to the lights, then slide down to the cliff below. Whack another mandrill guard, the hook swing past the laser floor and smash the siren. After some more hook swinging, run down the ramp and grab the clues before reaching the first signal repeater. After checking in at the signal repeater, bounce up and head down the path below the lasers to collect a Lucky Charm. To the left is ledge that will lead you to two hidden clues in a small space within the cliff. Head back up the ramp and hook swing across the lasers to the other side. Wait for the guard to turn away, then swing over to the next path. Take him out when his back is turned. If he is coming your way, duck behind the small wall, then take him out. Collect the two clues before continuing to the next checkpoint. Take out the chimpanzee guard, then sneak along the narrow path guarded by moving spotlights. You will then enter the training room. Smash the siren, then whack another chimp guard. Head left and grab some clues hidden behind the pillar. Feel free to collect the coins scattered around the room. Next, head up to the fire pit, and sneak along its ledge to the upper back side. Spire jump onto the chandelier, then jump to the platform where the gong is. Sneak around either the right or left ledges of the pillars to reach the back, where you will find two more clue safes on the balcony. Next, climb the banner and once at the top, turn right and jump across a few platforms to collect four more clues. Head back and then slide down the cable to the next signal repeater. Before sliding down the next cable, drop down to collect a couple more clues, then ride the pinwheel back up to the balcony. Slide down the cable until you reach over another gorilla guard. Drop down and whack him, then head over to the railing and sneak around it to take out another flashlight guard from behind. Grab the clues from behind and some more by the pinwheel. Ride the pinwheel up to the eave above. Head across the snowy ledges to the right and ride another pinwheel up to find the last three clues. Return to the eave and climb up to the next ledge. Hook swing across the series of hooks to a distant cliff. Sneak around the ledge and climb up to reach another structure, which is protected by floor lasers on the inside. Dodge the lasers and smash the siren ahead. After that, crack the vault beside you. Dial in 9-3-2 and claim your reward. Finally, follow the path to the treasure key and grab it. Pictures Flame1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus